


In your arms

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega!Heath Slater, Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alpha!rhyno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heath is pregnant and can't sleep when his mate isn't home. Can Rhyno find a solution to this problem?





	In your arms

It was already late and Rhyno was sitting in bed, watching a documentary on TV. His mate returned from the bathroom with his hands behind his back. He hesitated a moment before he came closer, and Rhyno noticed his unusual behavior. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I, um..." Heath stepped next to the bed and gave him a used pregnancy test.

Rhyno stared at the lines that made no sense to him. But the Omega wouldn't have shown it to him if– He looked up. "Does that mean...?"

Heath nodded. "I'm pregnant."

A big smile appeared on Rhyno's face, and he jumped out of the bed to hug and kiss him. "That's wonderful!"

Heath exhaled and relaxed his tensed body. He hadn't been sure if Rhyno would be as happy about it as he was, and now he couldn't stop smiling.

In the following days he was full of energy, looking forward to his first child with Rhyno. He was so excited that he spent the entire time reading about pups, thinking about names, looking for affordable baby clothes and products online, and preparing the nursery. After 12 weeks, though, his nesting phase started. He tried every pillow and blanket in the house, but nothing ever seemed _right._ Every time Rhyno was on tour with WWE, Heath couldn't help tossing and turning in bed the whole night, missing him. Sometimes he wrapped himself in a blanket that smelled of his mate. Then he pushed it away again because it was too hot. Sometimes he stared at the clock every ten minutes. Sometimes he stroked his little belly and talked to his unborn child, told it how he had fallen in love with its Alpha parent.

When Rhyno found out about his insomnia, he felt guilty and wondered what to do. At first, he decided to leave his mate a T-shirt with his scent, hoping that it would help him to feel less lonely at night. Heath put the shirt – which was big enough to be a nightgown for him – on before he went to sleep. However, the big bed still seemed so empty without his mate. It started to become a real problem – not only for himself but also for their pup. Rhyno worried about their health. "Maybe I should stay at home," he suggested. "If Vince doesn't agree, I will ask for unpaid time off."

Heath shook his head. "I already can't work. So you have to do it. We need the money, especially now."

Rhyno nodded slowly. He had to think of something else. The next time he was backstage at Raw, he decided to ask some of his co-workers. At first, he wanted to talk to Konnor, but then he remembered that Viktor was a Beta. So instead, he tried his luck with Tyler Breeze who was on his way to meet Xavier for UpUpDownDown. However, he stopped and listened to Rhyno's problem while tapping his foot.

After Rhyno had finished his explanation, Tyler ran his hand through his hair and said, "You can't use cheap fabrics for nesting. My pillows need to be Versace or Gucci. And don't buy polyester blankets. They should be velvet or silk."

Rhyno furrowed his brows. Before he was able to ask more questions, Tyler continued without taking his eyes off his phone, "I'm so glad Baron knows exactly what I need. And people complain about his outfit..." He rolled his eyes. "I was the one who made him cut his hair and stop wearing those wolf T-shirts. I gotta go now and beat Austin in GM mode." With that, he walked away, and Rhyno was more confused than before.

All he knew was that Heath didn't care much about brands. He saw Curtis standing next to a vending machine and went to him.

The Beta smiled at him. "Oh, Bo is so easy to please. We usually aren't separated, and when we are, he only needs a pillow with my scent to sleep. But he hasn't been pregnant yet. So I don't know about that." He laughed and patted Rhyno on the shoulder before he left.

Sami was warming up for his match at the end of the hallway. However, his relationship with Kevin wasn't exactly what Rhyno considered healthy. So he didn't even bother to talk to him.

By now, he was close to giving up. Nobody had any helpful advice for him. Maybe he really needed to ask Vince for time off to take care of his mate until the birth of their pup.

Just when he turned around to head for the locker rooms, Bayley came up to him. At the same time Elias glared daggers at him from a distance. Rhyno knew that he was a very protective Alpha, although Bayley was able to fight her own battles. "Hey!" The Omega smiled in a friendly way. "I've heard Heath has trouble sleeping?" she asked with an understanding look on her face.

Rhyno nodded.

"I may have just the idea for you!"

* * *

When Rhyno returned home the next day, Heath was sitting on the couch. He seemed exhausted and didn't even have the energy to jump up and greet him like he usually did. It hurt Rhyno to see his mate like that. He stepped behind the couch, hugged Heath from behind and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Hey baby, how are you?"

Heath smiled weakly. "Tired. But it's good to see you. Welcome home."

"I've got something for you." Rhyno handed him a big present.

Heath raised his eyebrows. "What is that?" Despite its size, the package wasn't very heavy, and it felt soft. Was it a new pillow?

"Open it," Rhyno said while walking around the couch and sitting down next to him.

The Omega curiously unwrapped the colorful paper. His eyes widened when he recognized the gift. It was a rhino plush toy – about 30 inches long, gray and cute. "Wow!" Heath smiled widely and pressed his face into it. Rhyno had already scented it. It gave Heath a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. "I love it! Thank you so much." He kissed his mate on the lips.

Rhyno smiled at him. "I hope it will help you to sleep."

"I'm sure it will!"

Later that night, Rhyno took a shower and then went to the bedroom. Heath was lying in bed, hugging his new fluffy companion. His eyes were closed and his breathing slowed down. The Alpha didn't join him yet. Instead, he watched him falling asleep, a peaceful expression on his face. Rhyno's heart was full of love. This was his mate, the man who carried their pup, the man he would spend the rest of his life with. How did he get so lucky? He made a mental note to thank Bayley for her helpful advice the next time he would see her. Then he carefully climbed into the bed and spooned the Omega. "Good night, babies," he whispered and kissed the back of Heath's head.

His mate purred in his sleep and wrapped his arms even tighter around his plushie. Tomorrow he would be full of energy again.


End file.
